Massie Go Broke
by PeanutCoke
Summary: Massie and her family goes broke, to redeem at least a little amount of money the Block’s family need to move to New Jersey. What will happen to “The Pretty Committee”? Will Claire once again get the taste of the Pretty Committee spotlight? And will the B
1. the Long Drive Home

**Massie go broke, CHPTR. 1, The long drive home.**

_**Summary:** Massie and her family goes broke, to redeem at least a little amount of money the Block's family need to move to New Jersey. What will happen to "The Pretty Committee"? Will Claire once again get the taste of the Pretty Committee spotlight? And will the Block family live permanently at New Jersey?_

**-MY POV-**

"Ah…." Massie wanted to feel the sand between her toes for the last time before she goes home. Massie added "The warmth of the sand between my toes, relaxes me every time, which reminds me."

After Massie had dressed out of her designer swimsuit she quickly pulled out her silver iPhone from her Prada bag. "Hey guys I'll be back from the beach in 30 minutes IM you when I get there!" Massie typed, when she finished checking what she typed she quickly added a final touch, a smiley face. "Honk-honk" Massie knew that it was his family's car, a black Range Rover. She slipped her iPhone back in her Prada bag. She saw Isaac, as of course and as of course Isaac would open and close the door for Massie.

In the whole ride home Isaac didn't say any thing, not even a word "Hi!" from his mouth, as regularly Isaac would ask "How's your day, what happened?" Massie thought, "Did Isaac lost his tongue, teeth or is he gone mute? Well I don't know."

It's been at least 2 hours and Massie and Isaac still didn't arrive at the Blocks Estate. "Are we there yet? It's been 2 hours already, Isaac?" but still no words from the Block's private driver came out of his mouth. But Massie did observe that Isaac always gulps when he see's large houses. "Is there something wrong Isaac, please tell me!" Massie demanded an answer from their driver.

After 45 more minutes of wait for Massie, they finally arrived but it wasn't their home. They arrived at an old abandoned house near a corner. She saw no buildings and houses, except the old small house made up of wood. Isaac parked beside the house, which is a small field, an exact fit for the car. Massie slipped her black and white Prada bag in her arms and made a confused look. "Isaac, why are we here?" but still the driver did not say a word. The only thing he did was go near the house and open the door. "Maybe Isaac is trying to tell me to go in the house. Maybe it will tell me what's happening." Massie thought. When she arrived inside she saw her mom, Kendra and her dad, William sitting in a small, wooden chair, "Dear, it's good to see you!" her mom said with an I-just-cried look in her face. "We don't know how to tell this to you, but Massie we've gotten from rich to broke." Her dad, William said awfully quiet.

"What happened? Are we going to live?" Massie yelled. "But don't worry; the bank said that we get to keep $10,000, dollars and the Range Rover. Plus, because of Isaac's kindness he will serve us for only $50.00 a month." Her dad William said, and hoped that it would make Massie cheer up a bit. But it didn't, not even a bit. Massie leaned at her back to smile at Isaac for the kindness. Isaac just grinned and then looked back. "What will happen?" Massie asked her mom. "Well, we'll move to New Jersey because of our company." Kendra hugged her daughter; all that Massie did was cry. "What about my friends? Am I going to leave them?" Massie asked her mom and dad. But all they did was gulped, and frowned. "What about my clothes, bags and Bean's stuff!" Massie asked, "Well were selling most of our stuff and…" her dad, William answered. Massie replied "and… and… Why did you stop there?" Now it was Kendra's turn "Well to earn more money, we sold Bean." Suddenly out of all the sadness Massie fainted.

"Where am I?" Massie added "Ah… Alicia, Dylan and Kristen it's so good to see you! I had this awful dream were me and my family got poor and they sold almost all of my stuff, and even Bean!" "Mass, it's not a dream… We got here to bid you goodbye and that we'll miss you!" Alicia said. But then Massie fainted again. "If I were Massie, I would have fainted 4 times, it's true!" Dylan confessed. The laughter of Dylan, Kristen and Alicia filled the room.

**-THE FOLLOWING DAY-**

Massie woke up in small dark room, in the middle of the room was her white bed, and beside it was her small night table which was two before… In the corner of the room was a small cabinet which wasn't hers before, because she had a walk-in-closet for all her clothes. And the last piece of furniture in the room was her large fluffy mat… on her way to the small wooden cabinet Massie walked through her fluffy white mat and remembered her trip to the beach yesterday, "The warmth of the sand between my toes… This will never happen ever again." **/**Massie opened her small cabinet and her clothes didn't even reached half of what she owned before. The first thing she pulled out of her closet was a t-shirt that was a little bit loose in her hips but it was still fashionable to wear, it was black and white with polka dots and Massie always partners it up with a vest… She pulled it out of her closet more and remembered the first time she wore it, it was the time she and her friends are going to attend a concert…

When Massie opened the entrance door of the coliseum her eyes were already settled at her best-friends, even you could see them because they were exactly in the center. Massie with no limits walked closer and closer to her friends… When she was an inch close she could already hear her friends giggling. "Wow… 9/10 really cute!" Alicia complimented. "The vest is a nice touch… really cute!" Kristen said with her giggling face still on. While Dylan just slurped her strawberry drink.

Massie threw her t-shirt in her bed, the next piece of clothing in line was her sparkling dress, it shimmered and sparkled, it actually filled the room with small and big circles in the wall. But instead smiling and trying to hold the circles Massie just released a single tear with her right eye. Massie quickly wiped it off; she didn't even want to try to remember the flashback because she knew it would only lead to more tears. She leaned back to check her white night table and checked her clock, she's even lucky to still have that clock. "Massie didn't bother to put her dress inside her closet again. She just threw it in the floor like it was a piece of garbage. She held the clock closely to her and hugged it, it turns out that the clock was from Alicia it had jewels embodied in it, Massie jumped in her bedding still hugging her clock.

**-DINNER TIME-**

_Thump… Thump… Thump… _it was a loud noise from the stairs, "Massie dinner time." Kendra yelled, but even an average pitched voice was enough for Massie to her. Back in their Estate, Kendra would even have to use a microphone. "I'm coming down from the stairs already!" Massie said and didn't shout. But apparently Kendra did hear it. When Massie got down from the short stairs she saw a small table, "The table's ready!" Kendra tried to smile. Massie only focused her eyes in the table and what's on it. She saw three plates with three small plastic glasses beside it, but what Massie is actually concerned about is the food that will be served. She waited for Kendra with no hesitation, Kendra leaned back to set the food in the table. Massie looked puzzled. "My Gosh… Were gonna eat this?" Massie thought. Massie looked out of the kitchen window to call William. "Dad, the food is ready!" even though the house is small, Massie still needs to yell, she can even barely see her dad.

**-AFTER DINNER-**

Massie tried everything to eat her meal, but she couldn't she didn't even touch the spoon and fork… Her mom thought she doesn't like eating a hamburger patty with rice, which was delicious. But Massie was sad about something else; Massie was still disappointed about what happened.

**-END OF CHAPTER ONE, THE LONG DRIVE HOME-**

© Massie Go Broke, A Clique FanFic


	2. the Newbie

**Massie Go Broke, CHPTR 2, the Newbie**

**-MY POV-**

_Ring Ring Ring_, It was Massie's alarm clock. "Ah… What happened, I don't remember anything." Massie sounded relieved. She tried to get up but her body was too weak to even move her finger. Massie really tried to get up, but then something caught her eye. It was a small black luggage cart. Massie tried to imagine everything in her cabinet in that small cart, but she only knew it would her up tears. "Speaking of luggage, it's packing and leaving day today!" She jumped out her bed and moved the luggage cart in front of the door. "Ugh… I hope this is just a nightmare I'm having while Tina massages me from my deep tissue massage." Massie added. "She opened the door and saw Kendra seven steps away from her. She was all packed up with her luggage cart beside her. "Mom, when are we leaving?" Massie asked. "After 15 minutes dear, dress up already and pack up your stuff. All the clothes in your dresser fit exactly in the cart." Kendra replied. Good, my mom sounded like a school bully teasing me that I don't even have 10 pairs of clothes. Massie turned to go back to her room and slammed the door.

**-AFTER ABOUT 13 MINUTES-**

Massie was all dressed up and packed up. She saw her dad and mom in the small living room. They were talking to someone in the phone. Were even lucky to have our phones. Massie thought. "Oh… Dear are you all fixed and packed up?" William broke the silence. "Yes! Is this really necessary?" Massie replied. "We'll be going to move to Lakewood, New Jersey. We'll be starting a brand new small business there. And the bank said that even though it's just a small place to live it will be really fun." "Yippee!" Massie said with a fake happy voice. "Look at the bright side pumpkin, if the business will be a really great success we could go here in vacations!" William added. Like it will make me feel better! Massie thought. She thought of not saying anything for the moment. "The car service will be here in 2 minutes." Once again, Kendra broke the silence. We have a car service, I hope its Isaac. Massie thought. Massie carried her luggage cart and continued going down the stairs. She went to the kitchen and searched for the refrigerator. She crouched down low to even hold the handle. She saw two eggs, a few tomatoes, a piece of leftover food and some water. She grabbed the bottled water. Removed the cap and drank it until she reached the middle of the bottle. Suddenly _Honk… Honk… Honk… Honk…_ it was the bank's car service. Wow, the bank is so kind they even brought car service and they'll even pay for the whole trip to New Jersey. Massie thought. "Quickly! Massie get to the car!" Kendra said. Massie rushed out of the small wooden house and saw silver SUV she quickly got in the car and left her luggage in the front steps. "Don't be so negative honey. You'll still study by the way, Lakewood High School. I heard it's really great there, maybe you'll meet a lot of new cool friends there." Kendra said while hugging her daughter. "Nothing can cheer me up mom." Massie whispered and hoped her mom didn't hear it. A few tears from Massie's eyes popped out.

**-AFTER THE WHOLE TRIP-**

Massie woke up and saw a large green sign right in front of the car. "LAKEWOOD, NEW JERSEY 1 MILE AHEAD." "Wow, you slept the whole time dear. You must be really sad." William said. "You bet, but I'm still uncomfortable about the whole school thing." Massie added. "Speaking of which, I bet you're really hungry!" Kendra added in to the conversation "You bet! I'm really starving." Massie replied. William pulled out a large burger and gave it to Massie. "I could finally taste some of the good stuff again." Massie whispered. Massie ate like a real pig. Her mom and dad are really surprised! "Gosh… I've never seen you eat like this!" Kendra spoke up. "Well were almost here. Isaac will take care of your transportation necessities. He'll be waiting at your rest house, by the way were almost here!" the SUV drive finally said something. "Are we paying for everything?" Massie asked. "Actually, the bank will pay for it. When we were rich we used to do all sorts of charity work with the bank they're trying to pay for everything we did for them." William replied. "Here we are at the, Block Estate. You'll be meeting up with Isaac inside." The driver said. William opened the door and slided out of the car, and followed by Massie then Kendra. "It's like back then." Massie said in her normal voice. "I'm really happy that your happy again sweetheart but were still poor, this is just a thank you from the bank." Kendra said. But at least I don't have to wake up after 5 minutes when I go to sleep. Massie thought. She hurried inside the house and discovered that the differences were only 85% out of a hundred. Massie was really enjoyed. She pulled out her phone and text messaged Alicia, "Nice 2 txt u 'gain leesh, im really gr8! Just lyk home!" Massie typed in. _Send._ A voice which came from her phone squeaked. "Remember Massie, you can't call just text. The phone bill might go wacky." Kendra made sure that she emphasized her voice when she said _wacky_. "Good morning Mrs. Block and Mr. Block nice to finally see you again." Isaac yelled from the top stairs. "Isaac you scared me! Well it's really good to see you too." Massie said with her happy voice still on.

**-AFTER TWO DAYS-**

"That was a really great meal mom!" Massie said. "It's like Massie didn't even notice that she was eating fish. She hates fish!" Kendra whispered to William. They just gave each other a blank look. "Oh… Don't forget honey, first day of Mass." Kendra yelled. "Didn't forget it for the world!" Massie yelled in reply. After about 10 minutes Massie came out of her room all packed and loaded. She was wearing leather gray shorts, with a green and white shirt and topped it off with a gray fabric coat that only took up the side and brown furry boots. She wanted an 'I fit here but I still look fabulous' look for her first day.

**-IN LAKEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY-**

"Massie Block?" A girl asked. "Yeah? That's me!" Massie replied while turning her head around to find out who said that. "I'm Courtney Kim James, The welcoming committee." Courtney said while pulling out her hand to shake hands. Massie came along to do the project so he shook hands with Courtney. Massie saw a girl as tall as her with brown curly hair and designer clothes, like the clothes she wore back then. "Okay, so now that you've met me meet the whole grade." Courtney pulled out a black and white yearbook and flipped to the middle pages. Courtney pointed out everyone and gave her the basics about them. Once Massie flipped in the last pages something caught Massie's eye… the text "**THE A-LISTERS**" was in large capital and bold letters. She saw a large picture of Courtney and some more little pictures of the others. "Is this like the populars?" Massie asked. "Oh yeah! Do you have something like back in your old school?" Courtney asked back. "Sure! Actually I was part of it and the Leader. We called it 'The Pretty Committee'." Massie boasted. "Sounds great! If you'd like you might audition for the fourth spot?" Courtney announced. "Sure. And love the Prada bag, 9/10. That's what we used to do we rate our clothes and do all sorts of fashion stuff." Massie said. "Wow, what else do you do…" Courtney asked. As they talked more they walked outside of the hall as well.

**-IN MASSIE'S AND COURTNEY'S HOMEROOM-**

"Guys this is Massie Block, the newbie I was telling you?" Courtney announced to the crowd. "Hi Massie!" the crowd said in unison. Massie didn't say a word. Courtney and Massie walked down to back seats she saw four chairs that standed out of the crowd there was even a small note, "RESERVED" written on it. Massie and Courtney sat in the middle. "Welcome to the A-Listers Massie!" a girl beside her said. "I'm Tiffany Marie Cole; I'm an A-Lister too… And that's Ashley Brown also an A-Lister." Tiffany added. "Courtney told all sorts of cool things about you… We got so much in common we joined you in!" Ashley said. "Cool." Massie said.

**-THE FOLLOWING DAY IN BIOLOGY CLASS-**

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Block." Ms. Ramirez said. I didn't speak a word anymore because I knew it would only lead to a longer conversation. I went to see a spot at the back beside Courtney, Tiffany and Ashley. It even had that little 'RESERVED' paper with it. So she sat there with her three new best friends and tried to follow with the class and Ms. Ramirez's lesson. She turned her head to her Prada bag and reached for a pen, but then there was none. "Guys do you have an extra P.?" Massie asked the three in unison, "Sorry Mass, we don't have." The three replied in unison as well. So Massie turned her focus back to the front but not to Ms. Ramirez but the guy in front of her, "Uhm… Do you have an extra pen?" Massie asked the guy. For Massie's surprise when she saw the guy's face when he turned back she defined it as one word 'Hottie' even the A-Listers even agreed but they were already taken. "Hu mah Hum ah…" was all that Massie can say. "Miss… You can borrow my-"the guy said, "my… my pen" he even added. But Massie just smiled, "Massie!" Massie finally spoke up; she pulled her hand in front of her so they could shake hands. But apparently the guy was mesmerized just as Massie. The A-Listers just giggled and whispered their opinions. "David, David Harold, David Nick Harold. Me I'm him, David Nick Harold." David spoke up. The whole Biology period was the best one yet, Massie thought.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_ It was the school bell, Biology has now ended and Lunch is just starting, the whole period was wasted, Massie didn't even catch up with the lesson all she said was "I'm Massie, Massie Block." And all that David said was, "David Harold, David Nick Harold" and the A-Listers just shared their giggles and whispers. "Why don't you join us for Lunch? We could get the other boys too…" Courtney announced, "Whatever. Sure" Massie replied. The three girls pulled out their phones, Courtney with her iPhone; Ashley and Tiffany with their sidekick's. For a second Massie thought she was back home in Westchester because of their phones, "What a coincidence" Massie thought. They all dialed their "boy-buds", that's their term for BF.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2, THE NEWBIE-**

**AUTHORS MESSAGE:** Hey guys, its Kim. I hoped you liked the story. I already have an idea for Chapter Three (Food Fight) and please leave your reviews! Thanks…

© Massie Go Broke, A Clique Fanfic


End file.
